Lord Vivicar
Parkanas Tark, later known as Lord Vivicar, is the main antagonist of the first act of the Jedi Consular Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. He was a Sith Lord during the Great Galactic War and the Cold War. As a Jedi Padawan, Parkanas was kind and very caring of his fellow Jedi. But after being left behind by them and corrupted by Morrhage, he became very bitter and cruel; dedicating himself to seek vengeance against both the Jedi and the Republic for abandoning him. History Malachor Three As a Jedi Padawan, Tark was the youngest of an expedition sent to Malachor Three. Other members of the expedition included Yuon Par, Duras Fain, Eriz Vossan, Sidonie Garen and Cin Tykan. During their exploration of the planet, these Jedi stirred the ancient spirit of Terrak Morrhage, who had been entombed on the planet for centuries. Despite his youth, Tark refused to be influenced by the spirit while the other members succumbed to Morrhage's influence, and, as a result, indulged in their urges and become paranoid. When they realized what was happening, Sidonie Garen formulated a tactical plan to escape, but Tark was trapped after rescuing Eriz Vossan. Now left behind on the planet, Parkanas Tark was prey for Morrhage's power. Revenge on the Jedi Order When Tark returned, little was left of his original self. While his former friends had emerged as Jedi Masters, Tark found his own mastery in darkness. Taking the name Vivicar, he had learned the secrets of Morrhage's Force plague. This dark technique induced madness into those that Lord Vivicar had known and caused them to become puppets of the Sith Lord, including Duras Fain's daughter, Laranna. As his influence spread across the members of his former team, a young Jedi Consular emerged to challenge Lord Vivicar. A Padawan of Yuon Par, this young Consular learned an ancient shielding-technique which could free any under Lord Vivicar's influence. It was later used to free the Jedi Masters from Lord Vivicar's control and made the Consular immune against the plague. The Consular searched the galaxy for affected Jedi Masters and freed them one by one from Lord Vivicar's control. Final Confrontation The conflict against Lord Vivicar ended when the Jedi traced Lord Vivicar to his ship in Hutt Space. Here, Yuon's former apprentice made a startling discovery: Lord Vivicar was Parkanas Tark controlled by Morrhage's spirit. With no choice, the Consular and Morrhage fought in a brutal duel. The Consular took the upper hand and injured Morrhage. However, if Vivicar dies, then all the Jedi that he infected will die. The Jedi Consular immediately redeems Lord Vivicar as Parkanas Tark, expelling the spirit of Morrhage out of his body. Parkanas, now free from Morrhage's corruption and returned to the light side, promised to return to Tython, but he wouldn't return to the Jedi Order for everything he's done. He decided to remain an exile and go find Tython's hidden places where he could remain in peace. But before parting ways, Parkanas left a dark promise that the Jedi and Republic will abandon the Consular. After saving Parkanas Tark, the Consular returned to the Jedi High Council and was granted the rank of Jedi Master and the title of Barsen'thor for the actions against Lord Vivicar. Powers and Abilities A promising Jedi Padawan, Tark emerged as a powerful Sith Lord with the impressive ability to use Terrak Morrhage's Force-plague. Using it he managed to corrupt Jedi Masters across the galaxy and even managed to seize control of them at times. But Vivicar's powers extended further than mind-control. He was proficient in the usage of a lightsaber and could also use the Force-leap ability. Also during combat, he could use an immensely powerful Force-crush that had the potential to kill instantly. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Brainwashers Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Dark Knights Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Redeemed Category:Aristocrats Category:Science Fantasy Villains